Memories of times
by manga-animelove
Summary: A story about the past of the demons, Chrono and Aion's childhood, the meeting with the other sinners and other stuff from the manga...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello again... this is manga-animelove again... I finally been able to get this one done... a bit surprising considering how short it is... =P this is basically what I think happened in the manga long before the sinners and Rosette... this will follow the manga... cause I really don't like the anime...! please enjoy... ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrono Crusade...!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

In the sky, far from the earth and our galaxy, a ship that looked like a giant flying fish with a long tail, flew across the galaxy. It had been flying there for over 376 days and the ones onboard on that ship believed that they could find a place where they could be. They hadn't found a place to actually call home on the planets on the way, since their own began to be destroyed for reason unknown to them.

The next planet, number 3 from the sun in this galaxy, seemed like it was perfect, neither too close or too far from the burning sun. The younger ones looked at the planet, amazed by its color, while the elders were starting to panic. The core of the mother ship Pandemonium was having a malfunction. With the core experiencing a malfunction, Pandemonium was unable to proceed along its course thus' plunged towards the earth and sank to the bottom of the sea, just beside the mountains.

When the tremors finally stopped, they realized that they had fallen far in the deep ocean to even see the surface. The elders kept asking each other 'what were the conditions on the surface?' unfortunately the only phrase they kept saying was 'unknown'.

Many of them did not survive, many of them were elders. They were killed when they first hit the atmosphere of the planet and then crashed into the surface of the sea. Those elders who did survive hurried to check on the core and their beloved queen. The system was almost gone, but not completely. But by relying on non-essential 'tuned demons', to maintain the system is extremely difficult, some believed it wouldn't be long before everything is destroyed. They were unable to withstand the pressure on the hull, plus with the core malfunctioning.

They couldn't think about anymore so they decided to check on the queen and the eggs for the next generation. When they arrived they were shocked. This place was even more damaged here than any other places in the hull. 3 million of the yet unfrozen noble class has been destroyed. And to make matters worse, they had lost their bestowed leader. As a result of the core ceasing to function, there was nothing left for them to do… from that day forward. They needed to shield all information from the public… the younger ones… and at the same time restrain them. In order to maintain the system, they must find a replacement. A core replacement, until that day when the whole system aboard the mother ship has been repaired, but they couldn't use 'tuned demons' as they already tried that and ended up crashing towards the earth, so they needed a body that was not 'tuned'. If they were lucky, they could find one on this planet that now seemed to become their new home.

* * *

><p>Soo what do you think...? should I continue...?<p>

please read and reveiw... ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello again... okay I really don't have a lot to say... I only really hope this chapter is good enough... it didn't want to do as I wanted it to most of the time... so there are properly many mistakes and errors... =P and i hope it's not to confusing... soo on to chapter 2... =)

**"Bla bla" - speech**

_**Bla bla - thoughts, flashback**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrno Crusade...

* * *

><p><strong>What a weird woman!<strong>

Thousands of years later a young woman, around the 20, was staring at the sky, waiting. Waiting for the one she loved. Her dark hair was flowing along with the wind. Her beloved husband was away to protect her and their unborn child. Her smile faded a bit and looked down at her stomach. The day she had figured out that she was expecting a child, her husband was called away to protect their village from harm.

The sun was high on the sky and burning, but she paid it no mind. She made a promise with him; she would wait for him forever at their field. The place, where they first meet and felt in love with each other. A sigh escaped her lips, as she stopped looking at the sky and closed her eyes. Everybody from the village believed that those who were sent away had died, but she wouldn't give up hope. Not yet. They promised each other and she intended to keep it, but did he? She opened her eyes and looked at the sky again. She didn't know how long she stood there, watching the beautiful sky; but what she did know was that she suddenly felt cold. Maybe going back to the village would be a good idea before the others from the village starts looking for her. Even before she was born, you never walked alone but she didn't know why. And she didn't really care. She looked one last time at the scenery around her before she walked home.

Meanwhile, on the bottom of the sea, the beings on the fallen ship Pandemonium, both the few elders and the young ones were busy. For a very long time they had tried to resurrect their queen, but had yet to be successful. They kept trying to revive and revive… even with the death of so many of those replacement, they kept trying and trying. Without realizing it… so much time had passed, so much… until they forgot why they did it… until the truth was forgotten.

The ones they called replacements were actually living creatures called human from the planet they had landed on. But only the women could be useful to them. They had formed a small group called 'The pursuers', their job was to go to the surface and find a body that was not 'tuned' and perfect for their queen. But not all were happy for that solution; they did not like the fact that a mere human could become their beloved queen's core. They did not believe that a mere human could help them escape from their home that now had become like a prison but since they were very few they didn't do anything.

All except the elders would just take to the surface to study the planet and its population. Fortunately for them, one of their abilities were form shifting. They could change their forms to be like humans, so they could walk on the surface of the earth along the humans. And they had done so for many years.

Unfortunately a few years earlier, just before they knew they could use the humans, something unforgivable happened. Their greatest mistake and their greatest idea.

_**-Flashback-**_

_When they first tried to see above the surface, they saw some weird creatures walking. They had never seen someone like that even though they looked a bit like them except they had no horns and wings. They followed them and saw a big place they called a village. Before they were discovered by the weird creatures, they quickly flew back to Pandemonium. They spoke to the elders and they all agreed to travel to the surface again, to find some kind of replacement to the core. Some of the younger demons along with an elder, all turned to human males around the age of 16 and around the 40, went to the village they first saw, and after have been listening on them talking and thus learning the languish, of the humans. They were looking for an idea for the core but didn't find anything. The humans couldn't help them. But as they were going back, they didn't realize a human girl was following them. _

_She had long black, curly hair, her long white dress hugging her curves quite well, were beautiful in all the villagers eyes and the daughter of the leader of the village. She fallen in love with one of them but she was to shy to tell him. _

_They stopped by a field, close to the mountains and the sea. She quickly hid behind the closes tree and tried to go out from her hiding place and tell the one she like that he had captured her heart but she was shocked by the next thing she saw. A strange glow surrounded them and suddenly they did not look human anymore. They all had __having grown bone-like wings on their back; their teeth were sharper, like a wolf which just had lost her pups, they had longer ears and lastly but not least, horn. She couldn't help but scream. The beings she had watched quickly turned towards the sound and saw a young girl looking horrified at them. When she felt their eyes on her, she let out a scream again and ran away from them as fast as she could. They watched her run while screaming 'demons, demons'. They didn't know what to do. Suddenly the elder snapped out of it and screamed his order to catch her. They couldn't let the humans know of their presence, so the human had to be captured. They quickly caught her, but not before some from the village heard her screaming and came and looked for her. _

_Fast as the wind they flew towards Pandemonium with the girl, unconscious. It seemed she passed out from shock, when they started to fly. When they were directly above the sea, one of the demons held a hand over the girl's head and a bubble like thing appeared on her head. It was so she could breathe beneath the water. When they finally appeared inside Pandemonium, they were not alone. The rest of the elders were there, waiting for them. _

_The elders were not happy, they were almost exposed thanks to those three but luckily they caught her before she could tell anyone. The two younger demons wondered what to do with the girl; they couldn't let her go just like that. She'll expose them for sure. The elder demon that also was above the surface made a move towards them, watchful eyes always on the girl and held out his hands. The young one holding the girl quickly caught on and gave the girl to him. The elder had an idea but knew not all would like the solution. But it was the only way for them to survive. They all went to the core, to try if this body could work to maintain the core. _

_Meanwhile the humans looked for the girl for a long time. They wouldn't give up on her but for each passing days, they get more and more scared considering some heard her scream something about demons before she vanished. They didn't want to be eaten or anything worse by the same thing that took her. Some of the elders went to the surface to see what they did to the humans. They took forms as two traveling men around 50 and asked why there was such uproar. They told them that a demon took the beloved daughter of their leader and they have been looking for days but still haven't found a clue of her whereabouts. They were confused at the word; demons, considering they never heard the word before. They asked and were told; demons were unclean spirits, fallen angels, and enemies of the high angels. Demons lived in the bad place called hell while the angels lived in heaven. They thanked him and quickly returned back to Pandemonium. So the humans called them demons? They looked at the core and with tired eyes. Maybe they were! _

_**-End flashback-**_

The girl they first caught didn't last long. Only a few years before the body died completely and they had to find a new body for the core but at least she had laid a few eggs so they weren't so few anymore. The newly formed team, Pursuer, went above the surface to find another good replacement. They came back with another woman but she, along the rest of them was covered in blood. A man unfortunately saw them taking the woman, thus forcing them to kill him. Almost ten thousand years has passed after they crashed on earth and they were still nowhere close to find a body who handle the pressure the core always put on them. Only a few days could they do without a replacement so in that short time, they had to find a replacement. The pursuers were sent to the surface again and were not to return before they had a replacement with them.

* * *

><p>A day had they spent looking for an even better replacement but haven't been lucky. They usually take women when they are alone, but since they first caught a woman the humans got scared and rarely go alone, except one human and to their luck she never seemed scared and was usually alone. She always goes to a field not far from the village, always staring at either the sky or the scenery. They agreed that only one should capture her. The choice ended on one of the elders who were asked to capture the woman.<p>

He took off to the surface and silently landed in the woods close to the field the woman usually stood alone. She wasn't there, so he could assume that she stayed in the village. He cursed a bit, before he changed his form to a middle-aged man and went towards the village to find her. He found her right away, walking with another girl around her age while the guys in the village were looking at their chest-area. He hid in the shadows, waiting for her to go to the field alone. To his luck, he didn't have to wait for a long time for only after a few minutes it looked like she excused herself and walked away. It didn't take a genius to figure out where she would go; the field of course. Since he didn't want to be discovered by the rest of the village, he didn't changed form but ran silently after her like normal humans would.

Just as he thought he found her at the field, looking at the sky while the sun was slowly setting. He slowly and silently made his way towards her, since he didn't want to scare her away. Somehow he doubted that would happen but just to be safe-

His train of thoughts was suddenly broken as she quietly asked him a question; "Do you believe this world is truly beautiful, sir?" he didn't know what to answer. How did she even know that he was there? He didn't have to answer as she started to speak again; "I do not believe this world id truly beautiful! It's not all just happiness and all that." She nearly screamed the last sentence. A few tears could be seen before she quickly got herself together and whipped them away. "Sorry about that!" she said while watching him with a sad smile. "I don't want to believe that he is gone! But with each passing day I lose hope that I'll see him again!" she looked at him, he at her.

They starred at each other for some time before she looked at the scenery again. "My name is Lilith. Who are you exactly? You are not an ordinary human, right?" she suddenly asked out of nowhere. She gave him a curious look while she let her hands rest on her abdomen. Yet again he didn't know what to answer and tensed up. Did she already realize that he was what they called a demon? But he quickly relaxed again; he didn't really see a point keeping it a secret since she wouldn't tell another human being.

"You are right. I'm no ordinary human. I am what you humans call a demon!" he stated, standing on the same spot since the beginning of this conversation, watching her reaction. After a while with nothing but some starring from her side happed, he asked "Are you scared?" that seemed to trigger something in her, for the next moment she started giggling. He gave her a look and she started to giggle even louder. He wondered what that sound meant, since he never heard it before. After a few confusing minutes for him she stopped giggling and looked at him with a small smile.

"Sorry for giggling like that. That was not polite, but I just could help myself" she told him while still giggling a bit. "Just, you are very polite for a demon!" She giggled a bit more as she turned herself towards the mountains and observed them. Before he got the chance to talk again… "You are here to capture me, right?" she asked still observing the mountains. Yet again he tensed. How could she be so observant, yet not afraid? Isn't it human nature to run when they meet something unusual? All he did was nodding and the next thing she said surprised him greatly. "I'll go with you, but on two conditions." He just looked at her weird. "Don't kidnap other people after you capture me!"

To say he was surprised would be a huge understatement. He couldn't believe she would follow him, possible to her death if they let the other humans alone. Of course he couldn't promise that, they had to if she didn't make it, but she didn't know that. He nodded once and waited for her to speak the other condition; "I want you to take care of my future child!" First now he looked at her abdomen, it was all big and round and very different from the other women they had caught in the years. This made him think a bit; so they really were different from the humans. Believing the child would not survive the pressure Pandemonium put on the replacement, he nodded once.

"But can we wait to tomorrow? I just want one more night with the others!" she asked when he started making his way towards her. "Why?" he let out a bit surprised. Can't she make out her mind?

"I want to be with the others one more night and see the sunrise! And the sunset one more time." She looked at him, sadness showing in her eyes.

He closed his eyes, thinking. At least that what it looked like for her, he really took mental contact with the other elders, asking if he should follow her conditions and single wish. They agreed on her conditions and she could have her wish, but she then had to follow him at sunset the next day. No complains. He voiced what they had found out. She smiled and thanked him.

"What's your name, sir?" she suddenly asked, looking at him. He just didn't know what to say. With a few moments with no talk, she took the silence as he didn't know or wouldn't tell her; she wouldn't be surprised if it was the last one, so she started speaking; "I guess you won't say anything, so I'll just give you a name" he just looked at her as she was crazy, she want to give a name to one she just meet? "I know! I'll call you Mr. Akuma!" she looked so happy when she told him the name. "I better go home before the others find us here. See you here tomorrow, Mr. Akuma!" she said while going home. What a weird woman! That thought kept running in his head the whole way to Pandemonium.

* * *

><p>The next day the demon waited for her at the field, watching the sunset while wondering if she would come or stay away. He didn't have to wait long, she arrived only a short time after him.<p>

"Mr. Akuma!" she stopped before him, breathing deep. "Did you have to wait long?" only thing he did was shaking his head. She smiled and looked towards the setting sun.

"This will be the last time I'll see the sun right?" she asked no one in particular. She slowly turned herself towards the demon, showing him a sad smile, her hand on her abdomen and told him that she was ready. What a weird woman!

He took her in his arms, changed his form and flew towards the sea. She enjoyed the ride and voiced this out loud. When they were right above the water, he put a bubble like thing her head. She looked at him questioningly as asking 'What about you?' he ignored her and dived into the deep, cold water. She was surprised and her fingers almost burrowed themselves into his shoulders. They dived for what seemed like an eternity for her and she was close on asking how deep they should continue diving, but then she saw it. What she believed just to be rocks, proved to be a giant fish like ship. When they were right before the ship, an opening shoved so they could enter.

The other elders were waiting for them. He put her down and looked at the others. One of them stretched a hand to her, inviting her to take it and follow him. She gave one last look at the demon at her side before she took the stretched hand and followed him.

The next time he saw her was when she was before the core, ready for whatever will happen. She had no clothes on but a very serious face, that made no one question her choice. She was lowered into the core and the core, slowly but surely, combined itself with the woman Lilith. The time went slowly by as Pandemonium combined itself with the woman, but no one even moved a muscle until Pandemonium rested inside the replacement.

The day after Lilith was turned, two eggs were found close to her. It seemed like she wasn't expect one child but two. Akuma was the one who found the eggs and he was really surprised; he didn't expect it to be two children and certainly not for them to survive. He mentally contacted the others; asking them to come to the core of Pandemonium. The others were shocked as well; no replacement had ever giving birth that fast! But they agreed to give them a chance for survival.

The eggs were under observation for many weeks before they hatched. A scratch went over one of the eggs shell and small pieces of the shell fell off. An elder went over to the egg but was stopped by Akuma, as Lilith so nicely had called him. He wanted Pandemonium to be the first one they saw.

In the depth, you could see two bright eyes, watching your every move. Pandemonium lifted her newborn child up in her arms so everyone could see; he had violet hair, three gems on his forehead, violet eyes and the air around him showed that he will be one having control. "His name will be Aion!" she spoke loud and clear, so no one could mishear her order.

A crack could be heard; they all looked at the second egg. A small scratch slowly went over the shell; it was slowly starting to hatch. "Akuma!" she called and he stepped forward and took the child from her. Aion's eyes were locked at Pandemonium, he seemed sad like he knew he'll never see his true mother again.

She looked sadly at her firstborn child before her entire focus was on her second born child. This time arms stretched, waiting to be lifted. Pandemonium lifted him up in her arms and smiled a small, sad smile. The child, just like his brother had violet hair and three gems on his forehead but where his brother had violet eyes, his were crimson. The little demon yawned and laid his head on his mothers chest, letting the sleep take him while she pronounced his name; "He will be called Chrono!" suddenly she felt something; Pandemonium was slowly taking control. She gave Chrono to another elder, looking at her sons with sad eyes.

The last color in the woman's eyes were slowly disappearing, slowly killing Lilith and letting Pandemonium take full control of the body. But even then, she'll be deep inside Pandemonium. She would stay strong and watch her sons grow up, that at least she owned them, for giving them a life like this.

_Please stay strong my two beautiful sons!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yeah it was quite long... even longer than I first had planned... I hope it was good enough... if- no, not if, when you found some mistakes/errors, please tell me... ;)

please read and review... ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

****A/N:** **Hey again... sorry for taking so long... life been stupid with all those exams and my mother keep trying to kidnap my computer... but mostly I was just plain lazy... it's proberly not very good, proberly missing something but I wanted it to be finished soo.. still hope you will like it... ^-^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chrono Crusade and never will...!

* * *

><p><strong>Troublemakers:<strong>

50 years had passed since Lilith was chosen as the replacement of Pandemonium and 50 years since her children were born. Even though all those years had passed, the twins of Lilith were only 5 years old in demon years. You see, demon grow a bit different from humans; for each 10 years in human years only 1 year has passed for demons.

Right now the demon Akuma, as Lilith so sweetly named him all those years ago, was running with all his might seeing he couldn't fly since he was drenched to the bone. He could thank the twins for that. They should be learning how to control their powers as all demons less than 7 demons years, but no. They decided that the teacher, alias him was boring and made a full escape. Of course when they first ran away from him, he turned into his true form and flew after them. Unfortunately for him he didn't see the little trap they left behind when they ran and thus he ended up in a small lake inside Pandemonium, drenched to the bone.

Which made him what exactly? A teacher or a bad babysitter! When he gets his hands on them… he suddenly stopped his running. A dead end and he was alone. Where did they disappear to now? He looked left, then right. Nothing! He let out a sigh and slowly went back to where he came from.

A few minutes after he left, two silently laugher could be heard from the shadows near the dead end. A small purple haired head along with the body made them self known while pulling the owner's hand of the other laugh. The first one who showed himself had short purple hair that reached to his jaw-line while the bangs reached the middle of his neck. He had tanned skin, purple eyes too and three gems on his forehead.

"Come on, Chrono! Let's get out of here" he told the other one he kept pulling by the hand.

No sound could be heard but he knew the other heard him. He could feel the grip on his hand tighten. Like his brother he too had tanned skin, three gems on his forehead even though where Aion's were upside down his were the other way around. He too had purple hair but unlike Aion's his was longer; it reached the middle of his back and his bangs reached the middle of his neck. His eyes were also different from Aion's; his were crimson where Aion's were purple.

They were wearing something like a battle suit, which was made of light yet hard materials so they still were protected if the unbelievable like an attack happened. Around the suit they had some kind of scarf; it was something they had received years ago.

They ran from the shadows, where they were hiding and towards the freedom, or at least that was their plan cause the next thing they knew, they were hosted up by two strong arms around their middle. They let out a small squeak and looked up at the one who caught them. They were surprised to see Akuma there, completely dry, like he never ended up in the water and with a smirk on his face.

"I finally got you two!" he said, while shaking his head. These two are driving everybody mad, well at least the elders, not the younger ones; they never spoke to those. Akuma is one of the elders who could actually teach them something by making it interesting and not getting them bored. But sometimes even he wouldn't be enough for those two and thus, this happen. They make a prank and so on him, running away from him, and then hiding, then for some mystical way they get caught by him every single time. "Now let's get back, shall we?"

All the twins did was pouting all the way back to the room they used so much time in to figure out how they escaped from there.

* * *

><p>"What to do with you two?" Akuma let out a sigh, waiting for the twins' response. "You are some of the brightest younglings here, but if you kept running away you won't learn anything. No response. "And you won't get any stronger." He put in seeing as they do not take any interesting in the other stuff. Still no movement from them but he could see their eyes following him, silently telling him to continue.<p>

"You want to get strong, right?" he asked them. After a second a small nod from the youngest one, Chrono. "Then why do you kept running away?" no one talked for some time, he watched the twins as they kept staring at each other. Why did they do that? He recalled that sometimes when he or someone else was talking to them they seemed to look at each other before they even open their mouth. He started wondering if one or both could read minds and communicate through the mind but quickly dismissed the thought. To read and communicate like that you need to go through hard training for more than 10 demon years.

A sudden shake of his head from Aion awoke him from thoughts. Aion were shaking his head so fast that Akuma actually wondered when it would fall off. Then as fast as he started he stopped and starred at Chrono who casted a quick glance at Akuma, then started shaking his head again. A bit tired of being held in the dark he asked "Is there something you want to tell me?" two set eyes quickly looked away from him. So they were hiding something. They looked at each other again but this time Aion quickly looked away but gave a small, almost unseen nod. You could tell Chrono was beaming and turned towards Akuma. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. It seemed like he didn't know how to start.

He looked at Aion and then at Akuma. "I can hear other's thoughts!" Akuma got surprised. Even though he is the one who, as he would say the closes to the twins, he rarely if ever heard the youngest of them talk; it usually was Aion who did the talking. When his mind were done register that he talked he remembered what he said. He could read other's mind? Then his thoughts were right on before, but he's too young for that kind of abilities.

"Are you the only one or ca- " he started but stopped seeing Chrono nod quite fast. "Okay. You are the only one! For how long did you have this ability, Chrono?" he asked.

"For years!" he heard but realized that it wasn't Chrono who told him that, it was Aion who hadn't opened his mouth for whole this conversation until this movement. "Ever since we could remember he could hear other's minds and we could communicate through our minds!" he let out a smile and side-hugged his brother. They looked at Akuma and saw that he didn't look as convinced as they wanted him to be. Aion whispered something in his brother's ear with a smirk and saw him nod. He looked directly in the eyes of Akuma and smiled. Akuma wondered what he did but was interrupted by a small sound. His eyes searched for the sound but nothing was moved. He then realized that the sound was inside his head.

At first he thought he heard nothing but then he heard a tiny chuckle. First it was quiet, so quiet he almost missed it, but then it got louder and louder until he finally could hear the word loud and clear.

"Connection complete brother!" he suddenly heard, almost falling on the floor too. He looked a bit angry at Aion for surprising him like that, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. They did want to convince him and they did. Quite loud but still! He could feel Chrono pull back from his head. What would the other elder say about this? This wasn't supposed to happen. The twins didn't even know their true powers and yet one of them has such a tricky ability!

At least they are close. Just like their late mother wished for. Yes as the only one he didn't consider Pandemonium for their true mother, but Lilith. Even after so many years he couldn't forget how brave she was. And another question had arisen in him; why did Lilith do this even though she was pregnant?

Almost forgotten memories from all those years ago hit him like tons of bricks. He remembered asking her the exact question. And her answer as well.

**-Flashback-**

_It was right before the ceremony. A question has found itself locked inside his thoughts. Why would she do this, not knowing what will happen to her or her unborn child? Not knowing the answer made him a bit angry and thus making him one of the demons who followed her to the core. _

_He believed that the time there would be perfect to ask her the question. As the other one moved towards the door he quickly put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him._

"_Why?" he asked her in a tone he didn't hear before. He believed the humans called it concern. _

_She looked at him, first a sad knowing smile but was quickly replaced so he was unsure if it really was there, with a confused look. _

"_What are you talking about, Akuma?" she asked, titled her head to the side. _

_That name again! He could feel the irritation slowly come to the surface, but quickly stopped himself from getting angry at her. _

"_I'm talking about this! Everything! Why are you doing this when you are pregnant? When you have your whole life before you?" he finally got out of his system and took a deep breath. _

_She looked taken back by his outburst but replaced with the same smile that he believed he saw earlier. "Why indeed?" she said looking at the door that was hiding her future. She closed her eyes. "Do you remember where I was always standing when we first meet?" she asked him. He was caught completely off guard. Why did she answer his question with another question? _

"_Yes! Out on that field of yours" he answered after seconds of silence. _

"_What did you see when you first arrived to the field?" _

_Confused he answered her question "You at the field, standing all along watching the river, mountains or the sk-" he stopped himself and looked at her. Seeing his surprised face she nodded. _

"_Yes! I was always alone. No one in the village would really have anything to do with me except one; one of the youngest in the village, Rose .just 2 years younger than me. Ever since my husband died very few would be with me. The women talked about me behind my back, I think I heard them say something about bad luck and death was like my shadow and the men just wanted me for my looks and to 'have fun with me'. I didn't believe I would survive for long in that village with those who believed that I was a death god in disguise and was better off dead. And if I died then what would happen to my child? That's why I decided to come with you after one extra night in the village. I wanted to say goodbye to Rose. And as for my unborn child, I don't believe that he or she would die that easily. I believe that my child will survive. But if not then I'm glad that it would be here instead of in the village". _

_Wait a minute. "If they did all that to you, then why did you come with me to protect them? We would leave your friend alone if you wanted!"_

"_Rose won't live for long. She's deadly sick and will be joining her dead husband soon. And then I would be dead as well seeing that she is the one keeping me alive from the others. As for the others, I just couldn't bare if someone died and I could have stopped it". _

_So that was what she meant when she asked him if this world truly were beautiful!_

**-End flashback-**

And every time he looked at the two troublemakers he could see Lilith in their faces. He had noticed how more humanistic their features look compared to all the other demons. Especially Chrono resembles their mother. Which made him wonder; why did they look more human than the others? Was it really because their true mother was human? Did it mean that they have abilities that demons can't have but humans can?

While pondering all of those questions noise reached his pointy ears. He looked towards where the twins were, or at least were supposed to be. The chairs that had been occupied by the twins were empty. He looked around. The room was empty as well! He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. They got him again! Of course he should have known; it was their plan all along if they were ever captured and didn't have another way to distract the elder. He was just the lucky one. Which reminded him, he should report this to the other elders but before that; he should properly find those two troublemakers before they do anything they might regret and the source to that noise he heard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you like it... please read and review...


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yeah, erm sorry for taking soo long to update... I started school a month ago and I'm really tired since I'm home late... and then I just been plain lazy... ^-^' but here it is...

it's proberly not the best I have ever wrote but... I just figured out that I stink to describe things, especially clothes... I still hope you like it...

Oh... and I want to thank you so much for your reviews... before I forget again... they are making me very happy... every time I get a review I nearly start dancing for joy... ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade...

* * *

><p><strong>Crashing encounter<strong>

The crash was right outside the door to the room Akuma was in so being one of the first to arrive was easy, but the sight he was seeing was not what he expected. He expected another innocent demon become a victim to one of the troublemakers' traps and be drenched like he was before. He did not expect to see many arms and legs tangled together in one big pile of demons.

Trying to keep himself from laughing he realized that two from the pile was indeed those two he was looking for. Chrono was lying on the floor, almost completely hidden by another demon. After a couple of seconds he realized it was a young cat demon with black hair and cat ears. She was wearing a black top which stopped just in the middle of her back. She was also wearing some kind of skirt which didn't exactly hid all that much. At her hands she was wearing gloves that started at her wrist and reached just beneath her shoulder, again completely black and white as well. Her boots were the same as her gloves, black and white. An almost black tail with the top of it white could be seen just above Chrono's head. She was lying across on his stomach and he could see for some reason she was happy as her tail keep swinging happily from side to side. Under Chrono's legs was another demon that was the biggest of all from the pile. Just like the twins he was wearing something like a battle suit, which was made of light yet hard materials but just bigger and it was white and grey. Akuma wondered what would have happen if he was the one on top of all the others.

Aion was also in the pile just not under another demon like his brother, actually just the opposite. Under him was a spider demon as he could see from her face that was almost hidden. She had long black hair that he guesses would reach the end of her back, when she was standing. She was also wearing a battle suit and it looked just like the cat demon with a few differences; where the top on the cat demon were like a normal top with thick strops, hers top had none and started just above her breasts and the middle of her back. She had gloves just like the cat demon except by her elbow, they was sharp. Her skirt was long, almost reaching her feet and like the cat demon it was all black. At their side the last demon laid, putting pressure on Aion's back while his feet were on the cat demon's back. His outfit was completely black except his arms, knees and feet, they were white.

They moaned over the pressure they got from the others and tried to get out which wasn't as easy as it looked like.

"Gah, heavy heavy. Genai move your feet somewhere else! You are heavy!" the cat demon whined. The demon she referred to, now known as Genai was moving slightly before replying.

"Slow down Shader. You're talking to fast. What were you saying again?" he smirked towards her but quickly whipped it off since not only her but all the others were glaring at him as well. Finally taking the hint he quickly got up, hitting the others in the process, earning him another handful glares. Then the cat demon, now known as Shader lifted herself up and sat down, watching the others. Chrono moved his legs from the bigger demon while Aion moved himself from the female spider demon.

After that little embarrassing encounter they just sat at the floor and starred at each other. Then suddenly Shader started giggling while Aion started chuckling and suddenly all five of them were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Chuckling a bit to himself, Akuma walked towards the laughing group and stopped right behind Chrono and Aion. The two purple haired demons stopped laughing, looked up and then looked at each other. The other three demons stopped laughing as well and looked at the three demons confused.

Suddenly the purple haired twins were almost flying to each their side, trying to escape the larger demon but no such luck. For the second time that day, they were caught. And just when they had escaped from the elder too. That was embarrassing for both of them. The elder of them just shook his head, while wearing a smirk and headed back into the room he was in before all the noise with the twins. All the other demons beside the four younglings were looking at Akuma in admires, no one beside Akuma had been able to fully catch the twin troublemakers that fast and quiet before. Then again, they had never seen them actually trying to escape that fast from someone before.

The demons slowly walked away, now that they didn't have to worry about the pranks, the troublemakers pulls on everybody whenever they are free. The four remaining younglings did stand but didn't make any attempts to just go away. Why should they? They finally found something that was interesting and not normal and it did make them wonder why they never meet the two purple haired younglings before.

They looked at each other and smiled. It seemed like that all four of them had the same idea, at some point seeing the small male demon, known as Genai was looking at the door in wonder, the female spider was looking dreaming at the door while the big male demon along with the cat demon just looking at the door. The only difference between the two of them was that the cat demon had a big, very big smile on her face. Her hands started clapping against each other while she jumped around, making a lot of noise. The bigger demon just barely stopped her before she could open her mouth by putting his hand on her shoulder, effective stopping her jumping around and almost scream of joy.

She looked at him confused and opened her mouth to tell him about her confusion, but he beat her to it, looking at the door with a finger before his mouth, silently telling her to be quiet. She now was even more confused than before but she did what he told her to do. But she let out a silent squeak when the bigger demon griped around her middle and quickly hiding with the other two. And just in time to, because not even a second later the same door they all were looking at were opened and one elder put his head out and was swinging it from side to side, as he was looking for something, or someone.

By the look on her face, you could tell Shader completely forgot about Akuma. First a kind of an angry look was on her face then a sad look. The bigger one could understand why. The cat demon being the hyper and happy demon of their group and always hugs what she thinks is cute, even when it's defiantly the opposite of cute. She wanted to hug the two purple haired twins with all her mite and by the look in her eyes she'll intent to keep that promise.

After a very tense minute Akuma gave one last look before letting out a sigh and closed the door. That would have been great if it wasn't for Akuma looking in their direction a second to long, wearing a mask so they could not guess what he was thinking. But he did give away something, he knew they were there. That demon just knew too much!

"Let me go Viede. I won't be loud." She silently promised the bigger demon behind her. He didn't look convinced but let go of her eventually.

The cat demon were just about putting her ears at the door, which were separating them from Akuma and the twins, trying to listening to the conversation behind the door but she didn't get far. Another elder and their caretaker as well were looking and screaming for them, scaring her half to death. Luckily she didn't squeal and gave away their position but what were they going to do now? One way is a dead end, they knew because before the crashing encounter with the twins they were bored, therefor ditched the elder and went to explore. The door before them was out of question to, for they didn't really want to meet the wrath of Akuma when he's trying to lecture someone, cause then you'll end up on the lecture team as well. And then there was the way where their caretaker was, looking all over for them and with a big lecture ready for them.

"We better go before we make her even more angry!" the bigger demon now known as Viede stated, looking at the others. He could see Shader's ears fall down upon the statement; Genai just looked bored while the female spider demon still stared at the door.

Shader walked up before her. "Rizelle?" no answer! "Hallo, anybody home?" still no answer. Shader crossed her arms, looking annoyed. Before they knew what even happened, a squeal soon followed by a startled scream could be heard. The two demons looked towards where the noise came from and couldn't help the smile on their faces. It looked like Shader had hugged Rizelle back into the real world; falling down to the ground at the same time and she never expected that.

"Shader, get of me!" she let out even though she had difficulty to breathe, Shader was slowly choking her with all her hugging. "You are choking me!"

"Then reply when other demons are talking to you!" Shader fired right back at her, but let her go eventually. Not a second later a voice wheezed out; "F-finally, I found you!" shocked they looked back and saw their stupid and irritating caretaker. They had all completely forgotten about him. What do they do now? They had nowhere to run or hide and they really, really want to know who those twins are and what will happen to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading... and Please review... ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey again... =) yes I finally updated... and I know it's short and I apologize for that, but I got even more homework than before and I'm a bit stressed out, soo... I found out that even though Chrno and Aion had the same hair color, they have the same eye color as well, at first I didn't believe it, but then I saw a picture of Aion WITH RED EYES...! I was just WTF... XD

And by the way, I wold like to thank MariamTiarko for that little piece of infomation... and reviewing as well... it means a lot to me... ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my name is…:<strong>

A few days after their nearly escaping twice in one day, the twins were wandering around seeing as Akuma, who was supposed to teach them how to fly, was caught in an unexpected meeting. It seemed like some of the humans had found a way to kill them or at least hurt them a lot. They believed it to be called 'holy water' or something like that. The twins didn't get it. How could water hurt them? How could water even be holy? But apparently anything holy would hurt them; the elders never really bothered giving them the answer to why.

Actually the elders never told them a lot. Only Akuma would tell them something and that wasn't even all that much as they would like to. Why did the humans hate them so much? They never hurt them in any way. While they, mostly Aion, were in those thoughts while Chrno just followed him like a shadow, concern written in his face, they didn't watch where they were going and defiantly did not see the flying cat demon come towards them, nearly hugging the life out of them when she got ahold of them.

"CUTE. You're soooo cute! I'm gonna hug you as soon as I get ahold of you two cutie pies! Oh wait, too late since I'm already hugging you, but then I'll hug you to death. Somehow that doesn't sound right at all to! But your hair is soo pretty. Not many have purple hair or red eyes too. Soo beautiful" she squealed out in one go. Both the twins looked at her like she was a lunatic, even though they didn't have a lot of air left in their lungs and were turning a light shade of blue.

"Shader, you may let them go now before their faces turn even bluer than they already are!" a deep male voice rang from behind the crazy cat demon.

Shader snapped her eyes open, looked at the twins and smiled a goofy smiled; "Sorry about that, but I just couldn't help it. You two are soo cute and…" she didn't get far before a large hand covered her open mouth, effectively stopping her ranting.

"Yeah, we already know they are cute and you just want to hug them but you're properly scaring them with your hyper energy and they really need air!"

As quickly as she arrived she let go of the both of them. She gave each twins a huge goofy smile and turned towards the owner of the voice; "Yeah sorry about that, but they were just cute and just begged to be hugged!"

"We know that Shader, but they never meet you before so therefor- "

"What do you mean? Of course we meet before! Remember a few days ago, we meet them right at the place; we were all running and then… BOOM. We all found each other right? Right?

"Yes I know that, but beside that. I mean they never meet us before that and there you didn't really show them your hyper self so just come out from nowhere would scare the most!" while they were babbling back and forth, the twins just starred, even though Chrno was slowly hiding behind his brother.

"_Brother, they are weird!"_ was the first he let Aion know about those two.

"_I know they are, but not all that scary, right?"_

Chrno was about to answer that when his eyes caught something behind the other two demons. He looked at it for some seconds, and then his eyes widen and hid behind his brother, shaking a bit. Aion looked towards where he saw Chrno did and raised an eyebrow. All he could was darkness, nothing to be afraid of but then again, Chrno's always been the one to sense thing better than he was. Wait, something was moving in the shadows. Not a second later, two demons entered the light from the shadows. He recognized those two. But from where, he didn't remember.

"Ahh. Rizelle, Genai, what took you guys so long?" Shader asked.

The female now known as Rizelle looked at the happy cat demon and said; "Well excuse us but not all of us can run that long and fast like someone here!"

"I didn't run that fast" she stated but then looked at the other two demons. "Did I?" all they could do was nod, she looked at Rizelle and finally her eyes rested on the twins. She could see the confusing in their eyes, so she did the only thing she'll gladly do for others. She gave them another hug.

Aion was surprised when the female hugged them again, but didn't show it. He could feel his brother being uncomfortable in the females grasp as he squirmed a bit, trying to get free. Finally getting the hint, Shader released them, another goofy smile on her face. Chrno immediately took the opportunity to hide behind his brother, while Aion just stood there, staring.

"_Can't we just leave? I really don't like it here!"_ he could hear his younger brother tell him through their mind link. _"She's scaring me!"_

Aion couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the comment. His brother scared? Of this hyper cat? He was about to ask him the reason when Chrno beat him to it. _"No not her!" the other one. The spider!"_ Spider? Oh he meant the other female in the room. He looked towards where she was supposed to be but quickly realized that she was a lot closer than last time. Their noses almost touch each other. He tensed a bit but did not show how surprised he was.

"You really are identical! Same purple hair and red eyes, that gonna be a bit difficult!" she said, moving herself from Aion. Chrno came out of his hiding behind Aion, still holding a piece of his clothes in his hand and stood beside him, head tided to the side, both of the twins had a confused facial expression on their faces. Shader couldn't help herself. They were just soo cute, so she moved to hug them yet again, but were caught by Viede again just to see Chrno disappear behind Aion again, trying to make himself smaller than he is.

"We apologize for this hyper cat scaring you like that!" the biggest one apologized. "Please let us introduce our self, my name is…"

"Hey no fair, I want to say my name first!" the cat demon whined. She looked at the big demon with big kitten eyes.

"Fine fine. You can do the introduction!" he let out with a sigh.

"YAY, thanks Viede. Okay where to start, where to start?" Aion resisted saying the words 'try start at the beginning' out loud. "Right, hello my name is Shader. I'm, what the others call 'the hyper one' of our group" she started pointing at herself, and then she pointed at the biggest demon. "And this big scary demon is Viede! He's the quiet one of the group. And the smallest male is Genai, he's… erm something and the girl beside you are Rizelle, she always falls in love with someone each week!"

"Hey!" could be heard from beside them. They looked and saw a pissed Rizelle, glaring hard at Shader who didn't really seem to notice. Shader just looked at the twins and asked for their names. Aion looked at Chrno who seemed to be smiling but he couldn't be sure and opened his mind. _"Should we tell them brother?"_ he could hear Chrno ask before he had the chance himself. He looked at him, smiled and nodded.

"Hey my name is Aion and my brother's name is Chrno!" he almost dragged Chrno from behind him and to his side. Chrno let out a weak hello.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading... ^_^<p>

Please leave a review... =D


End file.
